Naught of Nightmares - 0/Chapter 1
"The shining stars seemed to illuminate the sky more radiantly than the sun, and yet, they do not sting our wondering eyes." Luxos read on Ancient Egyptian Mythology. He was reading the connection between the Shadow Games and Pegasus's Duel Monsters. He was reading on Macro Cosmos and Helios - The Primordial Sun. Luxos closed the book. The sun's heat and light made the day look great, with not a single cloud in the sky. The trees were green and the flowers were blooming. Luxos walked through the grass after leaving his dorm in Obelisk Blue. He was attending Duel Academy for his fourth year, and this was his fourth year at Obelisk. He was a top duelist of Duel Academy and can take any threat (so he believes). Rather quickly, he got challenged to a duel. Today there are many top duelists from around the world coming to the academy, to duel the students. Luxos got challenged by a former student and now a champion a great Duelist, Jaden Yuki. "Now, let's duel!" said Jaden. "My move." replied Luxos. Luxos drew his sixth card. Helios Duo Megistus, Helios Trice Megistus, Helios- The Primordial Sun, Macro Cosmos, Inferno Tempest, and his newly drawn card Future Fusion. "Perfect." "First I'll set these cards." Luxos set Macro Cosmos and Inferno Tempest. "Then I'll play Future Fusion! It allows me to send fusion material monsters for a fusion monster to the graveyard, then, my second standby phase after this cards activation, I get to special summon the monster I selected. So I'll move these five from my deck..." Luxos spread his cards so he could see them. Then he picked the five cards. "So I send Red-Eyes Wyvern, Red-Eyes Wyvern, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the graveyard!" "Any more eyes and I don't think I can take the pressure!" joked Jaden. "Ha. You're no different from when I saw you the first year I came here, Jaden. Always joking." "Well anyways, Red-Eyes Wyvern's effect that I put in the graveyard, allows me to remove it from play to special summon one dragon type monster, and I special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Then, with the other Red-Eyes Wyvern I discarded to the Graveyard, I use it's effect to special summon my other Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon that I put into the graveyard. Now I have two mighty Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons!" ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400 "Alright, my move. I'll start by playing Polymerization! I send Elemental Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my hand to the graveyard to fusion summon, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" ATK:2100 DEF:1200 "Then I play the field Spell card Skyscraper! When an "Elemental Hero" monster attacks a monster with higher attack or defense, it gains 1000 Attack points. And because of Flame Wingman's effect, you also lose life points equal to the monster destroyed by Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. So now Flame Wingman, attack his Red-Eyes!" Luxos LP: 4900 Jaden LP: 8000 "Hah! Now I can play, Inferno Tempest! Now because you attacked me and I lost 3000 or more life points from one attack, all our monsters in our decks are removed from play. Luxos removed 19 monsters, Jaden removed 17. Now, including cards already removed from play, that's 38 monsters removed from play." "Hm... Your move." responded Jaden. "Yes." Luxos drew his card, it was Vase of Greed. "I pay half of my life points to draw four more cards!" Luxos LP: 2450 Jaden LP: 8000 "I'll activate Lightning Vortex, by discarding one card, I destroy all of your face up monsters." "Ah." Jaden replied "So I'll discard a card I just drew..." "Then I'll play Macro Cosmos!" "Luxos flipped his set card." "I can special summon Helios- The Primordial Sun." ATK: 3200 DEF: 0 "His attack is equal to all monsters removed from play x 100. "Then I'll tribute him to special summon, Helios Duo Megistus!" ATK: 6400 DEF: 0 "Ha, are you trying to get an OTK? Because that's stil not enough attack points." Jaden said. "Well I'll tribute him to special summon, Helios Trice Megistus!!" ATK: 9600 DEF: 0 "Then I'll attack your life points directly. Helios, Tri-Gilded Solar attack!" Helios attacked Jaden directly with a shining glorious attack, and that ended it. Luxos LP: 2450 Jaden LP: 0000 Category:Chapter